


Falling

by sweety7852000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweety7852000/pseuds/sweety7852000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke takes Octavia out for a drink only to leave her to find her own way home. Octavia is drunk, and decides that metro surfing will keep her awake until she gets to her stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot to get me writing again. I hope you guys like it. I just wanted something where everyone is alive and happy and not fucked up.

                Octavia’s night just kept getting more and more exciting. Clarke had left with a stunning beauty she had just met, leaving O alone to fend for herself. Octavia didn’t mind too much, at least one of them would be getting lucky tonight. To be fair, Octavia was over her hooking up days. She wanted to settle down. There was a time that she thought her and Lincoln could make it together, they had started dating when she was a senior in high school. After three years, the honeymoon stage was over. She loved him more than life, but he had dreams, and those dreams didn’t match up with what she wanted to do in life. Their break up was mutual, and had been months ago. Octavia had been spending those months tending to her own life. That was, until Clarke dragged her to this stupid bar to “Have some fun, O! It’s been too long! I need my wingman back!”

                To be fair, Octavia couldn’t complain too much, at least she couldn’t before Clarke left. Clarke had opened a tab and told her to order whatever she wanted. Octavia wasn’t one to pass up free booze. The only problem was, she was now completely alone at two in the morning, a little drunk, and without her ride home. She had her Metro card on her, so she wasn’t stranded, and since it was Friday night she had a full hour to find her way home. The nearest Metro was only a few blocks away and she made it without incident.

                The Metro was almost completely empty when Octavia stepped on. She was blaming her tiredness on the fact that had missed her stop. By this point she had already switched Metro lines 3 times. She decided that instead of sitting down in any of the available seats, she was going to Metro surf in the middle aisle to keep herself awake.

            Raven was the only other person on this specific car. She was less than five feet away from the gorgeous girl who just walked in. Normally Raven would take offense to someone even **daring** to walk into her empty car, but she’d make an exception. She was trying to figure out why this other girl was standing when there were dozens of free seats, but she decided to just ignore it. When the Metro took off, the other girl almost fell on her ass. Raven could smell the alcohol wafting off of the girl, so she bit back the laugh that almost escaped her mouth. After a moment Raven realized the girl was trying to surf. She refused to hold on to anything to keep her balance. It would have been easy for a child to do, but it was late and the driver was going faster than normal, and the girl’s obvious drunken state wasn’t helping her balancing skills. Raven moved a little in her seat, closer to the aisle just in case her services were needed.

            Octavia noticed the other woman shift in her seat, but ignored her. Her head was starting to spin a little, but she knew if she sat down she’d fall asleep. She also refused to hold on to the metal bar on the back of the nearest seat. She didn’t want the other woman to think she couldn’t handle herself. That’s when the car started to stop. The brakes were hit so quickly that Octavia started to fly forward. Her life flashing before her eyes. She put her hands out to catch herself, when she felt something pulling at the back of her pants. Her momentum changed and instead of flying forward she found herself on the lap of the other woman.

            “Do you come here often?” Raven asked with a sly smile, letting go of the back of the girl’s pants.

            Octavia waited for the train car to come to a complete stop before standing up. “Thanks, for saving my face.” She muttered, face as red as a tomato.

           

            “Don’t mention it princess. I think it would be a crime to let you crack that pretty little head open. I’m Raven.”

            “Octavia.” She said, putting her hand out for Raven to shake.

            “It’s nice to meet you Octavia. Do you Metro surf often?”

            “Only when I’m tired and drunk. Probably not the best idea I’ve had all night.”

            “I’d beg to differ, that idea ended great for me. I mean, who can say they literally caught a cute girl on their lap?”

            “Do you always blatantly flirt people on the metro?” Octavia asked, blushing even more.

            “Only with the cuties.” The Metro started to move again with a jerk that sent Octavia flying. Raven reached out and caught her by the waist. “Seriously though, please sit down before you end up killing yourself.”

            “Can’t.” Octavia said sleepily. “I’ll fall asleep and miss my stop, again.”

            “Which stop is yours?”

            “Eisenhower, and I don’t want to end up stuck at Huntington station. I’ll be stranded and I can’t afford a taxi.”

            “That’s my stop as well, and we’ve got a little while. Sit, I won’t let you sleep through the stop.”

            Octavia decided that arguing would be pointless. This woman seemed more stubborn than she was. As soon as she sat down, she could feel her eyes droop closed. She sighed and decided to trust this stranger to wake her up at the stop.


End file.
